Kelsey Winslow
'Kelsey Winslow '(ケルシー・ウィンスロー, Kerushī u~insurō) is a Jōnin-level Kunochi and the heiress to Konohagakure`s Winslow Clan; as well as the former heiress of the Diabolic Clan. She is the elder sister of Demon Exorcist; Mordred Winslow, the half sister through blood relations of Manna Winslow; being the elder half-sister to her younger half-brother; Yuki Winslow. She is the biological daughter of Satan; a Demon that has gained a human form and Maria, a human making her a half-demon and thus she is semi-immortal. Background She was born in Konohagakure as the daughter to the Demon King Satan, and the daughter of the famous Anbu Ninja Maria. At a young age, her abnormal strength was commented to be like that of a Demon but many people adored Kelsey due to her immense protectiveness over all people in the village. After witnessing a immense feat of strength against a classmate who had questioned her loyalty to the village; her mother Maria took away her sight but this act of love from her mother; forced Kelsey to start relying on people. Upon, hearing of her changed way of life her eyesight was returned and she decided to follow a new way of life; filled with friendship, life, and laughter rather than gloominess and sadness. She eventually got put on a Genin Team with her friends; before a blotched mission where Kelsey was the only person to come out alive; she asked her teammates what they wished for before they died and she made a promise to fulfill their wishes for them burying them in a field of flowers and erecting a weak barrier over the field to preserve their bodies. Appearance Kelsey has messy, jet-black hair (dark blue in the anime) that sweeps down on her pale skin and intense blue eyes. Since using Amaterasu for the first time, Kelsey began exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at her demonic nature in her human form such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a long, black, fur-tufted tail. In her Demon form, Kelsey gains two horn-like blue flames floating above her head, long elf-like ears, and red slitted pupils, while her irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of her body, mostly at the tip of her tail and on her shoulders, as well as her sword. Due to the length of her hair; Kelsey has cut it constantly to keep it short much like her paternal half-brother and half-sister. This has prevented her hair from getting in the way when she fights; allowing her to escape much more easily than if she didn't cut her hair. Shortly after the new year, Amaterasu is broken, and tragedy befalls her younger brother who is exposed to the full power of her unleashed power. Personality Kelsey is extremely shy, quiet, calm-minded, and a violent person due to never having been showed love by her father. As a result of her cold-hearted personality; many of her classmates called her a Ice Queen a nickname that never ceased to amuse her father. In the few interactions she has with her father; a ruthless and sharp-tongued personality is displayed implying that her Demon Side cares for her main side and is protecting her in her own way. Her mother on the other hand; saw Kelsey as a lovely daughter; by showing her tough love. Her sense of Justice is seemly twisted as well; causing her to justify absurd reasons for killing somebody. Abilities Taijustu Hailing from the Winslow Clan, Kelsey is a natural at Taijutsu, as she can control the chakra flow with her Dragon Step fighting style. This type of Taijustu is known for being very powerful and very destructive even in the hands of experienced users. However, in the case of Kelsey with her Demon Blood she is able to channel additional destructive power which enables her to channel Dragon Step from any part of her body. Genjustu Swordsmanship Due to her strict training underneath her biological father; Kelsey is able to naturally wield any type of sword with as little effort as possible. She is noted to be the fastest Swordswoman in the family possibly surpassing her mother in that regard but as the two have never fought before in a direct battle against one another we may never know how powerful they are. Immense Strength Immense Durability Immense Speed Immense Agility Electricity Manipulation Wind Manipulation She is able to manipulate wind without making any hands signs which is a rare ability. Battle Reflexes Genius Intelligence She has inherited her mother and father`s immense intelligence. Sword Pressure A technique inherited from her master of some sorts, Akame Shinigami; Sword Pressure is the technique of seemly manipulating your wind release chakra to flow into your sword and when swung produces a wind storm sharpened so that it can slice through most everything. This is a basic technique and the mother form of the Sword Technique: Gale Pressure. Equipment Amaterasu Akame Roleplays * Southern Walls: Demon Blood Awaken! Trivia * Kelsey is based on a Genderbent Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist * Kelsey is a combination of the words Kel (ケル) and Sey (セイ), which in Romaji mean "Fallen Leader" for Kel, and "A cut of beef" for Sey. * The author laughed when she saw the meaning of the word Sey. ** Kelsey`s habit is training her sword skills ** Kelsey wishes to avenge the deaths of her fallen teammates ** She believes that she is not worthy to inherit the sword of her forefathers * According to the databook(s): ** Her dream is to cut her ties to emotions once more ** She is gunning for her father Satan's blood after he killed her teammates ** Contrary to her aggressive side; Kelsey has a much sweeter and softer side that surfaces when she is in the presence of children Category:Character Category:Under Construction Category:Kunoichi Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Black Ops